creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lily/@comment-39103377-20200102063606
Well, this Creepypasta is another strange one to review properly due to the fact it gives me the vibes from two famous Creepypasta who are completely separate from each other. Yes, I understand that the Creepypasta I may reference may have occurred after or before the creation of Lily but, the ideas that Lily portrays really does make me think of these two, hence why I will still use them as a comparison as to how an element is used and for what purpose in the Creepypastas. [WARNING - Both of the references use the elements of abuse and rape. If these topics are very concerning for you, I recommend you do not search them up.] 1.' Murder/Mutilation To Create Her Beauty' - This was the main one I want to cover for obvious reasons, it doesn't make much sense even with her sewing skills in her previous life of being a human rather than a ghost. Lily seems to share this idea with her doll becoming apart of her via her beating heart placed within the doll Milla (persumably after she had been killed due to the fact that it wouldn't have been possible for her heart to be placed within the doll unless it was the murderers doing as a sinister game relating to piecing Lily together again after she was dismembered). Relation - This related to the idea for, in solely in my opinion,'' Lil Miss Rarity as Rarity in this form uses abuse and rape individuals who are sometimes just as corrupted as her to find sexual pleasure and entertainment, she would even torture herself or allow others to do the abuse on her to feel the thrill. Lily gave off this vibe to me for the fact that Rarity also was believed to gather the skin/fur of her victims (who sometimes she may spare the torture and actually treat them nice) to use for her costumes/outfits. Once again, the doll becoming sentient mixes in with this Creepypasta by the obvious details of the heart from someone (in Lil Miss Rarity, it is Opal, Rarity's pet cat) being placed into a doll, making it seem more alive and harmful than before (Rarity's Pinkamena doll becomes apart of her and eventually has a life of its own, living within her stomach and can escape once Rarity is provoked). 2. '''The Appearance And Attitude' - Her young and internal appearance along with her behaviour towards those she encounters disturbs me for numerous reasons. One crucial reason I do not wish to see Lily as a "popular" Creepypasta is due to the fact I find her quite...irrational. The storyline that l read was basically "Lily was left by her biological mother in an orphanage where she learned to sew dolls for herself before being taken to New Jersey by her new parents only to be kidnapped, dismembered and brought back to life via maybe unfinished business". Like, it took instant grief about her mother somehow giving her up due to unknown reasons, Lily learns a skill just so she can seem threatening later on in life (and, to be honest, I would have preferred Lily to make Milla resemble her ideal mother who she longed for rather than herself) and then...she just gets killed off. Relation - This appearance and behaviour seems to try and resemble another famous Creepypasta known as "Sally" for obvious reasons. Sally seems to show kindness to children mostly, befriending them and attempting to hide from parents as she feels that they are less trustworthy than the younger audience. Lily doesnt have a preferred crowd to enjoy yet, it clearly states she does have a kinder nature than what may meet the eye to some people. This is definitely irritating towards the reader as with Sally, there is clear understanding put forth as to who and why she befriends. With Lily? You simply hope to God that you are nice enough to her or that she doesn't want to turn you into one of her strange and seemingly inanimate creations for her display. Overall, the Creepypasta deserves the rating of 4.5/10. The character seems to have some potential of being a separate character but the plot behind Lily seems to average and rushed to be seen as original content. The grammar and spelling is decent to a exceptional degree meaning it doesn't fall like most creations by the fans and the actual design of her clearly demonstrates child-like innocence with the hint of deceit. However, Lily could have made her ideal mother that she desired instead for Milla as to create that sense of her heart seeming in the wrong place but for the right reasons, developing this sentient guardian which Lily carries around with her to protect herself from people who she may view as harmful entities.